Jem's Secret
by jem-godess-babi22
Summary: Jem has a BIG secret
1. Default Chapter

Jem's Secret.  
Jem looked down at Lonzie. Just then, a rush of thoughts came into her head. But, they weren't hers. They were Lonzie's! Even Rumple didn't know about the reading mind power that Jem had. But Jem had more then that. She could become invisible, travel in time, move things with her mind, and at times permeations about the future just came to her. ~*~* Where is Jem? I need to ask her something about...Well, why am I telling myself. I know what it is. I better go find her! ~*~* Lonzie thought. At this, Jem got up to casually pass by him and say hi.  
Jem walked passed Lonzie and said, "Hey Lonzie!" Lonzie ran up to her. "Yes?" Jem asked acting innocent. "Jem." Lonzie started. "I was well wondering... If well you would g-go out with me. Just take a min-" Jem interrupted him by saying joyfully, "Yes! I'd love to!" A ear to ear grin spread across Lonzie's face. "Can I pick you up at 8:00?" Jem nodded her head. "See you then!" Jem yelled back as she walked away to get ready.  
That night Lonzie picked her up. Jem was wearing a baby blue one- shoulder mid-drift top, exposing her tattoo of a moon, a black mini skirt, black high heels, and dangle earrings. "Wow. You look ravishing Jem!" Lonzie spurted out. "How did you know that we were going to go "The 44 West Side Club"?" Lonzie asked. "Oh. Just a guess. And that J-Kwon, and Eminem is going to be there performing a song each tonight." Lonzie laughed.  
They got there and Lonzie went off to get some drinks. Jem stared to find the beat to "Hot in Here" and started to dance. Pretty soon she got caught up in it and she was dancing like Britney Spears. Not what you would expect from shy Jem- eh? She didn't notice all they toms looking at her, and Lonzie staring open mouthed at her. Lonzie went over, (to show that she was his and a bunch of the smaller toms backed off) "Wow. You are perfect!" Lonzie yelled over the music. "Didn't expect this. Did you? Well, if you let a wild animal out of her cage she lets loose. Let's dance." Jem said as she pulled Lonzie onto the dance floor.  
They were the center of attention. Then J-Kwon came on stage and started to sing "Tipsy". Jem was moving like Britney Spears, Christen Aguilera, and Beyonce. Lonzie was dancing well, REALLY good!  
Rumple danced over with Misto and said to Jem, "Dance 'till you drop!" Lminem came on stage and stared to sing "Slim Shady", then special guests Eminem and D12 came on stage and sang "My Band". Lonzie was thinking ~*~* Wow! Jem rocks! She is the best dancer...EVER! ~*~* Jem smiled at this, (she was reading his mind). Then looked up at Eminem and read his thoughts ~*~* Whoa! That girl, (who they are calling "Jem" is AWSOME! Plus she's SO hot! ~*~* Jem laughed when she heard it. Lonzie smiled at her, but went on dancing. 


	2. Jem and Mac

Jem's Secret  
Just when the performers got off stage, Lonzie took her to a corner. Lonzie started to lean into kiss her. Jem was leaning into, but saw that her paw was starting to disappear. But she kept on leaning in. When they were done Jem got up and said, "I'll be right back!" Then got up and ran away. She poured herself some water.  
Just as she threw out her cup, Macavity burst in though the roof. Jem cursed under her breath. She knew that he was after her. She ran outside, and Mac followed. Jem was a mile away from the party. She stopped and turned around. Mac shot a laser beam at her. Jem jumped away, and Mac yelled, "Why don't you go into my mind and see what I'm going to do to you?" Jem slipped in. Just to go in for a minute. But she didn't pull away fast enough.  
She was falling of Mt. Everest, but it was over 120 degrees Fahrenheit. There was fires, trying to catch her. She finally pulled out, and stumbled out. Mac started to laugh. Jem glared at him. She decided to turn invisible.  
She was invisible, but she got nervous and became visible. But, since she was 20 yards above the ground, she fell.  
Mac shot his arm at her. Jem jerked up, and started to fly in the air. She started to resist, but Mac's power was to strong. She looked at a huge log and concentrated on it. Soon, Mac didn't see what she was doing, because he was concentrating on keeping Jem in the air and slamming her against the ground. Soon enough, the log flew up, and hit Mac in the side of the head. He lost concentration and hit the ground, and got knocked out.  
  
Jem got up and ran away. She knew that the hit would hold him for a day or so. She was running back and knocked into Lonzie. She pulled him towards her and started to kiss him. Lonzie kissed right back. And they went off back to the party. 


End file.
